


slack-jawed glossy eyed ramblings.

by redhoods



Series: elemental structures destined to react. [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoods/pseuds/redhoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels giddy, loose as he lets himself be manhandled, sandwiched between Derek and Isaac, “So, I feel great,” he mutters, because no one else is saying anything and he feels like something needs to be said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	slack-jawed glossy eyed ramblings.

**Author's Note:**

> for the haze prompt [here](http://rectiphobia.tumblr.com/post/24439431363/hawkwardeye-using-the-prompts-below-write-a).

Coming down from the full moon isn’t what Jackson expected, but the entire experience wasn’t what he had expected. Derek had dragged them all out to the woods, far from town, had snapped his teeth at them whenever someone even so much as turned back in the direction of town. It had been a free for all from there.

He feels giddy, loose as he lets himself be manhandled, sandwiched between Derek and Isaac, “So, I feel great,” he mutters, because no one else is saying anything and he feels like something needs to be said.

“Who are you and what have you done with Jackson Whittemore?” Isaac mutters to his right and Jackson sways in his direction, snapping playfully at Isaac’s jaw.

Sucking in lungfuls of air, Jackson slumps fully into Isaac’s side, separating himself from Derek as his strength steadily returns, “I’m just feeling good, man,” he murmurs lightly, settling his arm around Isaac’s back, his fingers curling around the other werewolf’s side.

Derek laughs off to their left, already striding ahead of them and Jackson doesn’t want to think about why he’s so excited to get back.

Isaac’s arm settles over his shoulder and Jackson is trying really hard to not think about why he feels so comfortable here, “Yeah, feels a lot better than before.”

Jackson tips his head back to look up at Isaac before nodding, pressing his face into Isaac’s side, “This feels like smoking weed, only better,” he mumbles lightly, voice muffled by Isaac’s shirt.

“Because you’d know all about that?” Isaac’s voice is somewhere between amused and annoyed, but Jackson is fairly certain it’s more amused.

“I would,” he agrees with a nod and pitches forward when Isaac suddenly stops, just barely keeping himself from falling on his face, mostly due to his grip on Isaac’s shirt, “Why’d you stop?” He asks, before he follows Isaac’s gaze to see Derek and Stiles on the porch.

He spares a glance at Isaac before they’re both making retching sounds and moving towards the house once more.


End file.
